6/150
Arapça harfli ayet metni قُلْ هَلُمَّ شُهَدَاءكُمُ الَّذِينَ يَشْهَدُونَ أَنَّ اللّهَ حَرَّمَ هَذَا فَإِن شَهِدُواْ فَلاَ تَشْهَدْ مَعَهُمْ وَلاَ تَتَّبِعْ أَهْوَاء الَّذِينَ كَذَّبُواْ بِآيَاتِنَا وَالَّذِينَ لاَ يُؤْمِنُونَ بِالآخِرَةِ وَهُم بِرَبِّهِمْ يَعْدِلُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kul helumme şuhedâekumullezîne yeşhedûne ennallâhe harreme hâzâ, fe in şehidû fe lâ teşhed meahum, ve lâ tettebi’ ehvâellezîne kezzebû bi âyâtinâ vellezîne lâ yu’minûne bil âhireti ve hum bi rabbihim ya’dilûn(ya’dilûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kul : de 2. helumme : getirin 3. şuhedâe-kum ellezîne : şahitleriniz ki onlar 4. yeşhedûne : şahitlik ederler 5. ennallâhe (enne allâhe) : Allah'ın ..... yaptığına 6. harreme : haram kıldı 7. hâzâ : bunu 8. fe in : eğer hâlâ 9. şehidû : şahitlik ettiler 10. fe lâ teşhed : sen şahitlik etme 11. mea-hum : onlarla beraber 12. ve lâ tettebi' : ve tâbî olma, uyma 13. ehvâ : hevesler 14. ellezîne kezzebû : yalanlayan kimseler 15. bi âyâti-nâ : âyetlerimizi 16. ve ellezîne : ve onlar 17. lâ yu'minûne : îmân etmezler 18. bi el âhireti : ahirete 19. ve hum : ve onlar 20. bi rabbi-him : Rab'lerine 21. ya'dilûne : ortak koşuyorlar, putları ona adil, eşit, eş tutuyorlar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı De ki: Allah'ın, şunu harâm ettiğine tanıklık eden şahitlerinizi getirin bakalım. Fakat gelirler de tanıklık ederlerse sen, onlarla berâber tanıklık etme ve putları, Rableriyle bir tutup âhirete inanmayarak âyetlerimizi yalanlayanların dileklerine uyma. Ali Bulaç Meali De ki: "Gerçekten Allah'ın bunu haram kıldığına şehadet edecek şahidlerinizi getirin." Şayet onlar, şehadet edecek olurlarsa sen onlarla birlikte şehadet etme. Ayetlerimizi yalan sayanların ve ahirete inanmayanların heva (istek ve tutku)larına uyma; onlar (birtakım güçleri ve varlıkları) Rablerine denk tutmaktadırlar. Ahmet Varol Meali De ki: "Allah'ın bunları haram kıldığına şahitlik eden şahitlerinizi getirin." Onlar şahitlik edecek olurlarsa sen onlarla birlikte şahitlik etme. Ayetlerimizi yalanlayanların ve ahirete inanmayanların heveslerine uyma. Onlar başkalarını Rabblerine denk tutmaktadırlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) De ki: 'Allah'ın bunu haram kıldığına şahidlik edecek şahidlerinizi getirin'. Şahidlik ederlerse, onlarla beraber olup sözlerini kabullenme; ayetlerimizi yalanlayanların ve ahirete inanmayanların heveslerine uyma; onlar Rablerine başkalarını eşit tutuyorlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) De ki: “Haydi, Allah şunu haram kıldı” diye tanıklık yapacak şahitlerinizi getirin. Onlar şahitlik etseler de sen onlarla beraber şahitlik etme. Âyetlerimizi yalanlayanların ve ahirete inanmayanların arzularına uyma. Onlar Rablerine, başka şeyleri denk tutuyorlar. Diyanet Vakfı Meali De ki: Allah şunu yasak etti, diye şehadet edecek şahitlerinizi getirin! Eğer onlar şahitlik ederlerse, sen onlarla beraber şahitlik etme; âyetlerimizi yalanlayanların ve ahiret gününe inanmayanların arzularına uyma. Onlar, Rablerine eş tutuyorlar. Edip Yüksel Meali De ki: 'ALLAH'ın şunu haram ettiğine tanıklık edecek tanıklarınızı getirin.' Tanıklık ederlerse onlarla beraber tanıklık etme. Ayetlerimizi yalanlayanların ve ahirete inanmıyanların keyfine uyma. Onlar, Rab'lerine başkalarını eş koşmaktadırlar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) De ki: «Haydi, Allah'ın bunu haram kıldığına şahitlik edecek şahitlerinizi getirin!» Eğer gelir, şahitlik ederlerse, sen onlarla beraber şahitlik etme, ayetlerimizi yalanlayanların, o ahirete inanmayanların çarpık arzularına uyma! Nasıl uyarsın ki, onlar Rablerine başkasını denk tutuyorlar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Haydin, de: Allah bunu haram etti diye şehadet edecek şahidlerinizi getirin, eğer gelir şehadet ederlerse sen onlarla beraber şehadet etme, âyetlerimizi tekzib edenlerin, o Âhırete inanmıyanların hevâlarına tabi' olma, nasıl olursun ki bunlar rablarına başkasını denk tutuyorlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen De ki: «Haydi, 'Allah Teâlâ bunları muhakkak haram kıldı' diye şehâdet edecek olan şahitlerinizi getiriniz.» Şayet onlar şehâdet ederlerse sen onlar ile beraber şehâdette bulunma ve âyetlerimizi tekzîp edenlerin ve ahirete inanmayanların hevâlarına tâbi olma. Ve onlar, başkalarını Rablerine denk tutarlar. Muhammed Esed De ki: "Allahın (bütün) bunları yasakladığına dair şahitlik yapacak şahitlerinizi getirin!" Eğer onlar (çekinmeden yalan) şahitlik yaparlarsa sakın onların bu düzmece şahitliklerine katılmayın; ve mesajlarımızı yalanlayanların, öteki dünyaya inanmayanların ve başka güçleri Rablerine denk görenlerin hatalı görüşlerine uymayın! Suat Yıldırım "Haydi" de, "Allah’ın bunu haram kıldığına dair tanıklık edecek şahitlerinizi getirin!" Eğer onlar yalan yere şahitlik ederlerse, sakın sen onlarla birlikte tanıklık etme.Âyetlerimizi yalan sayanların ve âhireti tasdik etmeyenlerin keyiflerine uyma!Nasıl uyarsın ki onlar başkalarını, kendilerinin Rabbi olan Allah’a eşit tutmaktadırlar. Süleyman Ateş Meali De ki: "Haydi Allâh'ın bunu yasakladığına şâhidlik edecek tanrılarınızı getirin." Eğer (onlar) şâhidlik ederlerse sen onlarla beraber şâhidlik etme; âyetlerimizi yalanlayanların ve âhirete inanmayanların keyiflerine uyma. (Nasıl uyarsın ki) onlar, Rablerine eş tutmaktadırlar. Şaban Piriş Meali De ki: -Haydi, Allah şunu haram kıldı diye şehadet edecek şahitlerinizi getirin. (Yalan yere) şahitlik ederlerse sakın onlarla şahitlik etme. Ayetlerimizi yalanlayıp, ahirete iman etmeyen ve Rab’lerine başkalarını denk tutanların heveslerine uyma. Ümit Şimşek Meali De ki: Bunları Allah'ın haram ettiğine tanıklık edecek bütün şahitlerinizi getirin. Ancak onlar şahitlik etseler bile sen onlarla şahitlik etme. Âyetlerimizi yalanlayanların ve âhirete inanmayıp da başkalarını Rablerine denk tutanların heveslerine uyma. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Şunu da söyle: "Allah şunu haram etmiştir diye tanıklık edip duran şahitlerinizi getirin." Eğer tanıklık ederlerse sakın onlarla birlikte tanıklık etme! Ayetlerimizi yalanlayanlarla âhirete inanmayanların keyifleri ardınca gitme! Onlar, kendi Rablerine başkalarını denk tutuyorlar. Yusuf Ali (English) Say: "Bring forward your witnesses to prove that Allah did forbid so and so." If they bring such witnesses, be not thou amongst them: Nor follow thou the vain desires of such as treat Our Signs as falsehoods, and such as believe not in the Hereafter: for they hold others as equal with their Guardian-Lord. M. Pickthall (English) Say: Come, bring your witnesses who can bear witness that Allah forbade (all) this. And if they bear witness, do not thou bear witness with them. Follow thou not the whims of those who deny Our revelations, those who believe not in the Hereafter and deem (others) equal with their Lord. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri De ki: "Allah'ın bütün bunları yasakladığına dair şahitlik yapacak şahitlerinizi getirin!" (144) Eğer onlar yalan şahitlik yaparlarsa sakın onların bu düzmece şahitliklerine katılmayın; ve mesajlarımızı yalanlayanların, öteki dünyaya inanmayanların ve başka güçleri Rablerine denk görenlerin (145) hatalı görüşlerine uymayın! 144 - Önceki pasajlarda zikredilen keyfî yasaklara bir atıf. 145 - Lafzen, "başkalarını Rablerine eşit sayanların": yani, bazı çarpıtılmış tabii güçlere ilahî veya yarı-ilahî vasıflar yakıştıranların -mesela, "kendiliğinden" yaratıcı evrime, yahut "kendi-kendine yaratılmış" evrene, yahut bütün varoluşun temelinde bulunduğu varsayılan esrarengiz, gayrişahsî hayat hamlesine (élan vital) inanmak gibi. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri